Fringe Ficlet Collection
by Lady Bloodless
Summary: Just a collection of 200-word drabbley/ficlet stories about the Fringies, it's not all about Peter and Olivia! I hope you enjoy and I encourage comments and constructive criticism!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fall Into Sleep  
Fandom: Fringe (Drabble)  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Peter and Olivia  
Prompt: Tired  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe or its characters.

It is exactly three o'clock in the morning and she cannot sleep.

The ticking hands of the old clock in her hallway seem to be made all the more audible by the silence that encompasses her. Tossing and turning on cotton sheets that had once shrouded a dead lover she was waiting.

Legs churned beneath the sheets as almond-shaped eyes stared listlessly at the ceiling. Lips pressed together and ears straining to hear that one welcome sound.

A knock at the door, dull thumping of a headache behind her eyes as she pads out of bed. Without thinking she opens the door before glancing through the peephole. Peter. His face is shadowed by a shared exhaustion, eyes haunted by some distant night terror.

He does not speak, he does not have to as she steps aside and he strolls in, the smell of hard liquor on his breath and cigarette smoke in his hair. She leads him mutely to her bedroom, to her bed which once shrouded a dead lover.

Never before did she recall being this tired.

He slips into bed beside her and an arm wraps around her.  
**  
**"Go to sleep, Olivia."**  
**  
Magic words and she is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: What Did You Do, William?  
**Fandom**: Fringe (Ficlet)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Characters**: Walter Bishop and William Bell  
**Prompt**: Back Alley  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fringe or its characters.

* * *

He is on the ground in some dark, dank alleyway. Walter slowly lifts himself up, discombobulated and dizzy with nausea. He doesn't remember the trip but suddenly wishes he had taken more Diazepam to soothe his nerves, he has a very high tolerance you know.

Vision blurry and a subtle keening noise permeating his ear drums he sits up and looks around. Graffiti coats the walls around him, slogans and street slang that are not familiar to him serve as a temporary word puzzle. He thinks about the molecules that make up the mortar between the bricks, he sees math equations in the air and smiles absently.

The left side of his face feels bruised and he does not touch it but analyzes and recalls the nature of them. Soft footsteps tug at his attention and he gazes down the long, dark corridor that hides him from the world.

The lined face of William swims out of the darkness, lined with age and the weight of his transgressions. Two men appear on either side of him, his friend and adversary. _He looks so…old._ Walter stares at him for a moment and then he knows everything.

**"What did you do, William?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Apologetically, Astrid  
**Fandom**: Fringe (Ficlet)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Characters**: Astrid Farnsworth  
**Prompt**: Sunrise  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fringe or its characters.

* * *

The morning came and found her lying on the floor.

Something thick and crusty clung to her lips as she crawled toward a chair, every muscle in her body screaming against the torture of it. Her head pounded like a big bass drum and her surroundings still spun with frightening intensity.

She was in the lab alone. Why was she here?

With a shock the torch of memory ignited and a scratched palm cupped her forehead, the salt of her sweat making a cut burn. Dried blood wiped from her mouth as a free hand clutched the arm of the chair.

Horror paralyzed her, the echoes of their voices harsh like gunshots and nails on chalkboards. They had come to take Walter, gripping him by the elbow. He called her name over and over and she could hear the tears in his voice as they hit her for trying.

For trying to get to him.

Her fists clench, sobs choke the hard icy terror freezing into her soul. What would Peter say?

She was tired of this happening to her, tired of feeling responsible for always losing. Walter needed to be protected, and she couldn't do it.

**"Oh Walter…"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Coffee & Secrets  
**Fandom**: Fringe (Ficlet)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Characters**: Nina Sharp and Philip Broyles  
**Prompt**: Late  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fringe or its characters.

* * *

She is sitting across from him at the breakfast table, studying the way his hands clasp the sides of his coffee cup.

No one knows that he is here and no one knows what transpired between them. It is unspoken, not secret but certainly not public knowledge in any aspect and for that she is appreciative.

Philip takes a sip, the bitter tang of Colombian beans tickling his taste buds as he swallows the scorching hot brew.

**"Nina, there is going to come a time when this will have to stop."**

The finality in his voice brings about a general sense of dread, her lips pursing as her gaze drills into his face. She knows this was never meant to last, that while she wished she could have obligations to him there was only one man that she entrusted her loyalty and trust to and he wasn't even in this dimension, this reality.

His phone rings and she knows that it is important; the look in his eyes says it all. He sets down his cup, something akin to an apology glittering in his dark eyes.

**"Go ahead, Philip…you're already late."**

_No one will ever know that you were here._


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: 90° & Rising  
**Fandom**: Fringe (Ficlet)  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Characters**: Olivia Dunham and Peter Bishop  
**Prompt**: Hot  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fringe or its characters.

* * *

He wakes up with a suffocating fear, like a garrote being wrapped snugly around his windpipe. Peter looks down at Olivia, the peaceful rise and fall of her chest. It is the subtle screaming of a cell phone in the other room that must have roused him.

**"Shit."**

Trying to slip out of bed and deal with the embarrassment of early morning discomfort he froze a moment as Olivia's skin met his finger tips. A forbidden heat licked at the corners of every sensation but he withdrew from it, it was wrong and the phone…

Stumbling out of her bed, stubbing his toe on the corner as he tried to slide out without a sound but a yelp came out instead. Scowling and cursing under his breath he looked on in horror as Olivia shot up out of bed, disconcerted.

**"Peter? What are you…?"** She stopped, hearing the ringing of the cell phone as well and stumbling beyond him to find it.

He heard her muttering in the hallway, brows knit together.

**"Astrid, it's going to be all right. We're on our way!"**

All the warmth left his body, panic and a wave of fear rushing up like bile, drowning.


End file.
